


Well... This Is Embarrassing

by Local_Flower_Girl



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Shower Scene, Crisis Core, Embarrassment, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Midgar, Romance, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Second Class Soldier Reader, Sephiroth plays Piano, Shinra, Slow Burn, Teasing, awkward moments, romance tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Flower_Girl/pseuds/Local_Flower_Girl
Summary: You are a Second Class SOLDIER aspiring to become First Class. As a talented individual that shows commitment and promise, the great silver haired general has decided to take you under his wing and mentor you. It is a dream come true to be trained by the person you have always admired and idolised... that is, until you get to know him properly. Making a complete fool of yourself is surprising easy, since embarrassment just seems to be a daily occurrence for a female SOLDIER.Dealing with Sephiroth's quirks will undoubtedly be a slow burn of sexual tension and amounting unspoken feelings. Likewise, sharing an apartment with the vivaciously, loveable Zack Fair will certainly have its moments.What's not to love about a seriously slow burn with plenty of humour, escapades, romantic tropes and a bit of angst thrown in for good measure?
Relationships: Sephiroth & reader, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Sephiroth/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed an awkward shower moment with Sephy in my life so here we go! My imagination kind of went off on a tangent so a quick one shot turned into multiple chapters. The more ideas I get then the more I’ll probably add. Hope you enjoy this slow burn ;))

It had only been a week since you had moved into your new apartment at the Shinra building. Lazard had organised for you to be sharing an abode with Zack since you’d both be accomplishing your training together. You each had your own room but shared a living space, kitchen and a single bathroom. The apartment was spacious, minimal and modern. This was a major improvement in comparison to the grungy Third Class barracks! You couldn’t really complain... well that was until the shower decided to stop working!

You finally had a day off. Astonishingly, Sephiroth had contacted you the night before to cancel your training sessions for the day. You were largely grateful for this since he had been working you to the bone. Apparently himself, Angeal and Genesis were being called in for a full day of meetings and upcoming mission briefings. Perfect! That meant you could spend the entire day lounging around doing absolutely nothing. But before you could spend a blissful day of doing buggar all, you were desperately craving a hot, steamy shower.

While brewing your morning coffee, you noticed that Zack had left a hastily written note on the kitchen counter.

“Hey! I’m out today on a team building exercise with the Seconds. Didn’t want to disturb you this morning because I know it’s your day off (don’t get many of those). Angeal cancelled my training sessions too! 

Just to let you know, the shower’s not working. Called reception but they won’t be able to get it fixed until next week. Sucks I know...”

Well this was awkward. Going a whole week without a working shower was going to be tricky. Wanting to confirm this for yourself, you marched your way to the bathroom to test the faucet. No more than a disappointing dribble of cold water escaped the shower head.

Well shit! This was just great! The only other showers you could think of were the communal wash rooms on the training floor. You had never used them before, being the only female in SOLDIER.

But then you remembered that the three Firsts would inevitably be stuck in meetings all day. Additionally, all of the Seconds were out on a team building exercise and wouldn’t be back until later that evening. Yes! There was no chance of awkwardly bumping into anyone with your knickers down. It was still incredibly risky but you were determined that a broken shower was not going to ruin your day! You quickly finished your coffee and rushed to get your toiletries together.

The training floor was only a few levels below the apartments. You passed the simulator room and headed straight towards the changing rooms. Thankfully nobody else was around. You quickly stripped out of your clothes and stuffed them in a locker. You left your towel on a nearby bench and picked up your soaps, shampoo and conditioner. You still felt nervous even though there was clearly no one around. The shower area was a vastly open space. You could only imagine on a normal day what it was like. The room being packed full of testosterone fuelled men, with everything on display, towel whipping each other and bragging about their most recent endeavours - Ugh!

There was only one small area that had a half wall of cover. You decided to shower there just in case somebody did walk in. At least then it would give you a better chance to hide.

As the hot water soothed your body and the bubbles gently caressed every curve, all worries of being caught simply washed away.

It wasn’t until you had worked up a good lather with your shampoo that you heard the dreaded sound of the door opening and the echoed voices of a small group of men enter the changing rooms.

“Shit!” You instinctively whispered and quickly turned off the running water before almost throwing yourself behind the half wall. You crouched down, heart racing and immediately debating how you were going to get out of this with your dignity in tact. With any luck it would just be a few Seconds who had stayed behind and were looking for a lost belonging. You hoped and prayed they wouldn’t linger for too long. But to your dismay the voices began to grow louder.

“If it hadn’t have been for Angeal stepping in, I definitely would have won that fight. For if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.”

Was that Genesis’ voice? It had to be. He’s the only one who continually quoted LOVELESS on a daily basis. Shit, then that must mean!

“Hmhm, you can continue to try.”

You instantly recognised that low chuckle. It definitely sounded like Sephiroth. Only he could sound that smug and self-assured!

“This isn’t about competition. It all comes down to... dreams and honour!”

And that was undoubtedly Angeal. You could almost sense Genesis rolling his eyes in response.

“Even so, I shall one day prove my prowess and dethrone our silver haired general. For the world needs a new hero!”

Seemed like Genesis’ feathers were ruffled even more so than usual. You wondered what the three of them were even doing there. It sounded like they had been caught up in a competitive sparring match rather than being stuck in a tediously boring meeting all morning.

The cool air began to prickle your skin and reminded you that you were still completely stark naked. Perhaps you could quickly sneak past them, grab the towel and just make a run for it? Just as that plan had crossed your mind you heard the immediate sound of water running. Oh no! This was not good!  
You slowly peered around the wall ever so slightly remaining overly cautious as not to alert them to your presence. Just as you had, Sephiroth was in the process of removing the towel he had wrapped around his waist! 

You saw it! You saw everything! Your heart raced at the glorious sight and you instinctively threw a hand up to your mouth to muffle the small squeak your lungs gave out. You ducked back behind the wall immediately in response. The image had been burned into your brain. Even as you closed your eyes you could still see the imprint of his naked body in all of its glory and entirety. You could still picture his full manhood and the sharp definition of each and every shapely muscle.

You felt a sudden heat blush your face and aslight tingling between your legs. But you knew now was definitely not the time to be thinking like that!

“So Sephiroth, how is the training going with (Y/N)? I’ve heard you’ve been rather devoted when it comes to her discipline. One might even say overprotective as well?” -Genesis

“Not quite sure what you’re trying to imply, but in regards to her training she definitely meets the standards. She has drive and passion. She’s actually quite... fascinating.” -Sephiroth 

“Fascinating huh?” -Angeal

“Sounds very interesting indeed. I am yet to get to know the girl properly. Lazard continues to pester me, insistent that I lend my precious time to also teach her. Ripples form on the water’s surface, the wandering soul knows no rest.” -Genesis

“I’ve heard she can be quite hot-headed. She might be too much for you to handle Gen.” -Angeal

“Oh please. I would never allow a young girl to best me!”-Genesis

“Angeal might be right. She’s quite feisty, and on times can be extremely difficult but... she’s remarkably talented.” -Sephiroth 

“Hmm. Is that so? I’m surprised at you Sephiroth. You don’t usually show much interest when it comes to others. Especially that of the opposite sex.” -Genesis

Hearing Sephiroth speak about you in that way made you smile. It gave you chills - or perhaps that was because you were still utterly naked!

Finally the sound of running water had stopped and it sounded like the three men had left the room. You carefully peered around the corner to ensure they were gone. Now was your chance to grab your towel and sneak past them. 

Just as you started sprinting across the shower room you immediately realised how slippery the floor had become. Without another thought, you lost your footing and skidded ineptly across the floor. Everything happened in an instant. It was at the last second that you came face to face with Sephiroth who was coming back to retrieve a bottle of shampoo. Before you could attempt to stop yourself, it was too late. You had already crashed straight into him. 

In being so hasty you had accidentally pushed him to the floor with you unintentionally straddling him. Your breasts pressed up against his defined, solid chest. Your face had turned bright red. Thankfully he had a towel wrapped around his waist. You looked directly into his eyes as his lips slightly parted. You were completely lost for words and it appeared so was he. If things couldn’t get anymore embarrassing they were about to as Genesis and Angeal appeared from the other room.

“What was... ohh I do hope we’re not interrupting anything?”

Genesis could not help but grin at the priceless scene in front of him. Angeal had turned his head out of modesty and promptly passed you the towel that you had left on the bench.

Before you could eagerly snatch the towel from him, you realised that Sephiroth’s left hand was positioned dangerously close to your derrière.

You jumped up instantly trying to cover your breasts and swiftly wrapped the towel around yourself.

“I thought you three were supposed to be busy all day!!” You yelled.

Sephiroth stood up but turned his gaze from you. They all looked slightly sheepish.

“Whenever the seconds are out the three of us usually sneak into the combat simulator for a friendly sparring match.” -Angeal

“I would hardly call it friendly. But more importantly, what are you doing down here? Didn’t Sephiroth give you the day off?” -Genesis

“Uhh, I umm... the shower was broken at my apartment. I thought it would be safe to come down here because I thought everyone was busy!” It was incredibly difficult to focus and form a normal sentence when you had three striking, shirtless men stood in front of you.

“You could always use my shower.” Genesis gave you a wink which only fuelled your anger and embarrassed you more.

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” -Sephiroth 

With that he abruptly grabbed your arm and pulled you away.   
  


“Wait? Where...” Was all you could say as he covered you with his jacket and ordered you to retrieve your things.

You grabbed your clothes out of the locker and picked up your bag of toiletries. Within that short amount of time he had managed to dress himself in a plain white shirt and dark jeans.

“Follow me.” He ordered.

He led you away from the training floor and straight towards the lift. Once inside he promptly tapped the button for the executive suites.

“You’ll be using my shower. In future, you need to be more careful!”

He still refused to meet your gaze. Was he angry? Embarrassed? Still in shock? You found him incredibly difficult to read.


	2. Chapter 2

You stepped out of the lift and followed him down the corridor towards his apartment. The hallway leading towards his door reminded you of a fancy five star hotel that only dignitaries and big wigs would appreciate.

Stepping into his apartment felt strange to you. It was unlike anything you were used to. The overly fancy and luxurious decor felt almost arrogant and made itself noticed at every turn. A deep red carpet partly covered a dark marble flooring near the entrance, which complimented a nearby wutai styled canvas. Any table or shelf in the room was occupied by sleek glass and crystal ornaments.

As you walked through to the living area you noticed how everything looked almost untouched. A modern stone fire was emerged from the wall, surrounded by shelving that held interesting reads and beautiful monochrome artwork. The style simply screamed Sephiroth’s name. The most intriguing object in the room by far was the black grand piano that stood proudly next to the tall glass windows.

“The shower is in the en-suite through the bedroom over there.”

He pointed to a door just off the living space but still gave you as little eye contact as possible. 

“Uhh, thank you.” 

You walked towards his bedroom saying nothing more. The room was darkened by low hanging curtains but you noticed that the same light grey, black and white colour scheme continued into this room as well. The kingsize bed looked particularly inviting, covered by luxurious oversized silk pillows and dark grey fur throws.  
You set the clothes you had been carrying down on the bed along with the jacket Sephiroth had earlier placed around your shoulders. Looking over to your left, you spied a framed photo perched upon a mirrored vanity. The photo had clearly been taken years ago. It showed a young Sephiroth stood next to younger versions of both Genesis and Angeal. The three of them dressed in the basic Soldier gear.

* * *

After the shower that you had desperately craved all morning, you roughly towel dried your hair, dressed and walked back out into the living space. Sephiroth was stood behind the island that preceded into a small kitchen area. You sat down at one of the barstools on the opposite side where a hot cup of tea had been waiting for you.

“I wasn’t sure if you preferred coffee or tea so I guessed.”

“Oh thank you. I like both but tea does sound amazing right now.”

“Hmhm, of course.”

“About earlier, I...”

“It’s fine. But like I said, you need to be more cautious in the future. Don’t forget that you’re a woman and the rest of SOLDIER are men. I’ll be having a word with Lazard to see if we can assign you your own changing and shower area.”

Was that him being overly protective of you? You thought about how he had acted earlier in front of Genesis. Could that have possibly been an outburst of jealousy? After a brief moment of silence, you decided to change the subject.

“So... can you play?” You nodded towards the inconspicuous grand piano.

“Yes, but admittedly I don’t really get the time to anymore.”

“Let’s hear it.”

He strode over to the piano and perched himself on the stool while carefully lifting the lid to reveal the glossy ivories. You followed and stood at his side.

“As a child I taught myself to play. It would calm me down and allow me to escape for a little while. To be honest it still does now... that is if I can find the time.”

It was odd seeing this more humanised version of him. On the battlefield and during training, he comes across as this powerful, otherworldly force to be reckoned with. Here, right now, he looked like a normal human being. Just a man who felt the same pain, sadness and stress as everyone else.

His piano playing was beautiful. Each key he touched was reflective and precise with each fluid hand movement exuding immense grace. He appeared so passionate and relaxed while playing. He kept his eyes shut, only opening them every now and again to look down at his fingers. Each note resonated and sounded powerful but at the same time the music felt serene and emotional.

Once he had finished the piece, he looked up at you with those piercing, cat-like aqua eyes. Your heart stopped. You were lost for words.

“That was... wow...”

“It has been a while so I am a bit rusty.”

How could he even say that? The music you just heard was breathtakingly perfect. There wasn’t a single mistake! 

“You have to be the biggest perfectionist I know! That was... beautiful!”

“Hmhm. Here.”

With that he gestured for you to sit next to him. You slowly edged yourself on the stool. Realising how close you both were, your heart began to flutter. 

“Can you play?”

“Not really but I do know my scales.”

You placed your now shaking hand upon the keys and began practicing what you had learnt a long time ago. Nervousness caused you to stumble and push the wrong keys. Sephiroth turned his head away from you and stifled a low laugh in response.

Before you could get angry, he gently placed his hand on top of yours to steady it. He skilfully used his fingers to place yours in a correct and more comfortable position on top of the keys. The feeling of butterflies in your stomach intensified at his caressing touch. You looked up at him with a heat rising to your face and your breathing becoming unsteady. He gazed back at you with a sweet, tender smile. His eyes drifted down towards your lips while his other hand came up to push a few stray hairs out of your face. He kept his hand there as his thumb rested on your cheek. His face was now extremely close, so much so you could feel his breath. All time seemed to stop around you. Just as his face slowly seemed to reach your own you were both abruptly interrupted by the loud sound of a PHS beeping. You both broke away immediately. The moment was gone.

“Excuse me for a second.” 

He got up off the stool and answered the call. The disappointment hit you like a tonne of bricks. You could have strangled the person on the other end of that phone for disturbing such a romantic moment.

“Yes. Okay. I’m on my way now.”

He turned to you with a regretful look and ran a hand through his hair.

“That was Genesis. Lazard has called an emergency meeting. Tensions have been growing in Wutai and over the past few months, recruits have been going missing.”

“Could this be a hostage situation or could they have defected?”

“We’re currently not sure. My guess would be that they’re being taken for information, tortured then killed once they have worn out their use.”

You lowered your head and frowned at the thought.

“I should probably get going anyway.”

You gathered up your stuff with every intention of leaving. You were halfway out the door when Sephiroth stopped you by grabbing your shoulder. You immediately turned around.

“They’ll probably be sending me to Wutai so I may be putting your training on hold for a few days.”

“Well I can’t really complain about a few days off, but I’ve no doubt Lazard will find a way to keep me busy here in Midgar.”

“Oh and one more thing...”

He leaned in inches away from your ear and whispered in a low seductive voice.

“If you really wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked.”

With the biggest smirk, he went back into his apartment leaving you completely stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been approximately a week since you had last seen the silver haired general. After your disrupted tender moment and abrupt exit from his apartment, Sephiroth had been sent to Wutai. Tensions had been rising considerably. It was only logical that he be the one tasked with the arduous job of taking control of the situation before things escalated further. Undoubtedly, he was more than capable of handling himself, but still, you could not help but worry.

As expected, Lazard had given you a handful of small missions to keep you occupied in Midgar while your training was postponed. Generally, you were tasked with most of the straightforward, menial jobs, well... that was until you were assigned the unfavourable mission of eradicating a Marlboro! The people of Midgar were starting to complain of blocked, rancid smelling drains. The foul menace had unwelcomely made itself comfortable within the sewers. You had to admit, it was not the most ideal environment for a battle. To make matters worse, the putrid stench of shit and god knows what else had lingered on you for days after!

  
Each morning over the past week, you and Zack would routinely spar. You found it to be an extremely useful way to start the day and simultaneously take out your frustrations. The forfeit always being that the loser was on washing up and laundry duty for the day. Of course, you always managed to kick his ass! Ultimately, you tried to keep yourself busy as much as possible, taking your mind off of certain feelings that were continuing to fester.  
  
Towards the end of the week, on a particularly stormy evening, you sat in your apartment by the window staring out over a dreary Midgar. You watched as each drop of rain continuously trailed down the glass. Incandescent hues of mako shone brightly from the nearby reactor, casting a sickly green glow into the living room. Zack was currently in the process of getting ready to go out for a few drinks with Cloud. As usual he was being his overly rambunctious and excitable self, throwing his discarded clothes everywhere and altogether making a commotion.

  
  
“You sure you don’t want to join us?... Come on (Y/N), it’ll do you good if you’re feeling down!”  
  
“Nah, I wouldn’t want to cramp your style... but what do you mean feeling down? I’m absolutely fine!”  
  
“Pfftt could of fooled me! You’ve been like this all week. Hang on! Would this by chance have anything to do with our illustrious silver haired general? He’s been away for so long now... you must be missing him?”  
  
“What?! No! Why would Sephiroth have anything to do with it? What are you trying to say Zack?!”  
  
“Oh my god, wait... are you blushing?”  
  
“Fuck off!”

  
  
He was like an annoying younger brother who would purposely provoke and aggravate for his own amusement. The first item within your reach was a coffee table coaster which you immediately grabbed and launched directly at him. Unfortunately he managed to dodge it with ease.

  
  
“Alright... yeesh! Calm down I was only teasing. Somebody’s especially touchy tonight! So, you’re sure now you don’t wanna come? The offer still stands.”  
  
You took a moment to consider it, but in the end you knew that drinking would inevitably be a bad idea.  
  
“Honestly I’m alright. The weather is crap and I’ll probably just get an early night. Besides... I’d only end up listening to you telling stupid jokes all night while Cloud pretends to find them funny!”  
  
“Hey! My jokes aren’t stupid... and I’ll have you know that I am very funny!”

  
  
An awkward silence permeated and stifled the room.  
  
...  
  
“Don’t you have somewhere to be Zack?”  
  
“Alright, message received, I’ll get out of your way!”

  
  
He gave a deep lengthy sigh, and ran a hand through his unkempt hair as a sign of defeat.  
  
Not long after he left. Leaving the apartment in a state of complete disarray. It was oddly quiet aside from the continuous rain tapping heavily upon the windows. As much as you loved Zack’s upbeat company, you appreciated the peace during his absence. To savour and relish in the now calm, relaxing atmosphere, you picked up a book from a nearby shelf and tucked yourself under a cosy blanket on the sofa. Regardless, you were only three pages in when you were disturbed by a sudden knock at the door.

  
  
“For Gaia’s sake! Zack! Let me guess... you’ve forgotten something?”

  
  
You slammed the book down and marched towards the door in a huff. You expected a sheepish looking Zack to be waiting on the other side; instead you were faced with a very tall and slightly stern looking general.

  
  
“Sephiroth! I didn’t realise... you’re back!”

  
  
Before you could say another word, he eagerly leapt towards you, placed his hands on either side of your face and pulled you in for a desperate, claiming kiss. In utter shock and disbelief, your throat responded with a high pitched squeak. The kiss was lengthy and incredibly passionate. After the initial shock had settled, you closed your eyes and melted into the moment. His hands snaked around to the nape of your neck, interlacing his fingers within your hair. He strongly pulled you closer to him in an outburst of heedlessness and insistence. Your whole body went limp as he held you tightly within his arms. His whole being was teeming with a desire and intensity that you had never experienced before. His tongue gracefully tangled and danced with your own as you continuously explored the depths of each other’s mouths.

  
For a brief moment you breathlessly parted, gasping for air. His decisiveness was apparent as he slipped down the sleeve of your top and began peppering your shoulder and collar bone with sweet, adoring kisses. As much as you wanted it to continue, at the back of your mind you knew that this was inappropriate and could complicate matters. Feeling completely breathless and shaky, you just about managed to form a coherent sentence.

  
  
“Sephiroth... we shouldn’t. This is....”

  
  
He placed his index finger over your lips to hush you.  
  
As the door closed behind him, he picked you up effortlessly and carried you towards the sofa. Your heart was racing, threatening to leap out of your chest at any second.

  
His one hand slid down to your lower back while the other cupped the back of your neck as he carefully lay you down onto the couch. You were now pinned beneath him. Promptly he went straight in for your neck, ravenously biting and licking while your legs spontaneously wrapped themselves around his waist. You could feel his arousal as he began grinding up against you rhythmically. You couldn’t help but moan his name. You simply loved the way it sounded as it rolled off the tip of your tongue. He on the other hand did not need to say a single word. The pure want and lust in his eyes confirmed that he was through with playing games and wanted you right there and then. He looked down at you with those piercing, sultry eyes as his hands began to explore beneath your shirt. He used his fingers to traverse the planes of your stomach, following down to the ridges of your hipbones and inching ever lower towards your womanhood. His roaming touch applied goosebumps to your skin. You arched your body into his almost begging him to venture lower between your legs. Again he kissed you hungrily, making low desperate noises you would never thought he capable of producing. You achingly yearned to feel him inside you.

  
Eventually he stood up to remove his jacket and finally got to work on unbuckling his trousers. This was it! The anticipation was making you restless but at the same time you were elated for what was inevitably about to happen. He was just in the process of pulling down his pants when suddenly there was a loud banging at the door.  
  
You jumped up startled and looked around the darkened green tinted room. Your heart was still pounding and you felt a pool of desire between your legs. In complete disarray, you realised that you had fallen asleep while reading, and everything that had just happened... was a dream.

  
  
“Gaia damn it!”

  
  
The determined knocks continued at the door as you stormily got up to answer it.

  
  
“Right! Whoever this is, it had better be fucking important or I swear to...”

  
  
You abruptly stopped your venomous words as you pulled the door open.

  
  
“Now is that anyway to speak to your superior? I take it I have interrupted something important?”  
  
“Oh Sephiroth!! What are... you doing here?”

  
  
You rubbed your eyes and secretly pinched yourself to ensure it wasn’t a dream or your imagination.

  
  
“I arrived back in Midgar not that long ago... I just came from my debriefing with Lazard. He wanted me to inform you that your Mako boosters have been scheduled for tomorrow afternoon.”  
  
“Oh... great.”

  
  
Well that’s just fan-fucking-tastic! Mako boosters... Urgh!  
The last time you had your mako treatment you were violently sick for a full week. The constant migraines, body aches and raging fever had put you through sheer hell! Plus you’d had to deal with the insufferable Professor Hojo. The whole experience was unpleasant to say the least. You actually favoured the ordeal of fighting the Marlboro again while knee high in shit! 

  
“But I thought they weren’t scheduled until next month?”  
  
“I had them pushed forward.”  
  
(Of course he did!)  
  
“You’ve progressed considerably with your training but you’re still lacking strength. This last booster should help with that... I have also been assigned a mission in Junon later this week and I would like for you to accompany me.”  
  
“Really?!”

  
  
You had never been on a proper mission with him before. The fact that he wanted you as a partner, fighting at his side had you reeling. You tried your utmost to hold back your elation. You didn’t want to appear too eager or excitable. On more than one occasion you noticed how Sephiroth would raise an eyebrow at Zack’s enthusiasm. However, at that moment you noticed a wide, mischievous smirk appear upon his face.

  
  
“Uhh what’s so funny?”

  
  
He turned his face away from you, using the back of his hand to cover his grin and tried with all his might to stifle a low chuckle.

  
  
“I apologise, I can’t hold back anymore... Have you always had this sort of taste in clothing?”

  
  
He continued to laugh out loud as your head peered down to determine what it was you were currently wearing. Your eyes widened and your face blushed a bright magenta. You completely forgot that you were wearing an obnoxiously cute set of cuddly yellow and pink chocobo print pyjamas! You instinctively let out a short squeal as you tried to hide yourself. You panicked!

  
  
“Well uhh... I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight and they’re comfy, and I... this isn’t funny!!”

  
  
It took a while but he finally ceased his excessive laughter and peered directly at you with a warm, heartfelt smile.

  
  
“Hmhmhm, I honestly can’t remember the last time I laughed like that... Thank you.”  
  
“Uhh, you’re welcome... I guess?”

  
  
Feeling outright flustered and embarrassed, you stared down at the floor struggling to meet his gaze.

  
  
“Well then, I will see you tomorrow morning for training at 6:30.”

  
  
Just before he left he inched ever so slightly closer to you and lowered his voice.

  
  
“Oh and honestly... I think that nightwear makes you look rather adorable.”

  
  
Your face flushed a deeper crimson, as he walked away, taking all your dignity with him!  
Why was it that your humiliation always seemed to bring him some form of joy?  
  
On that awkward note, you just wanted to curl up into a ball of self loathing under your blanket and pray for the sofa to consume you!


	4. Chapter 4

At precisely 5:30am you were rudely awoken by the incessant beeping of your alarm clock; an anticipated sound that you deeply loathed and dreaded each morning. You sleepily lashed out at the snooze button, thinking just five minutes more wouldn’t hurt. But inevitably, five minutes turned into ten, and before you knew it you had over slept. You immediately sat up and grabbed the offending clock. You sluggishly rubbed at your heavy eyelids as the realisation set in.

“Shit!”

It showed 6:15, meaning you had only fifteen minutes to get ready and get yourself down to the training room! Urgently you jumped out of bed and rushed straight towards the door; tripping over a stray boot in the process. As you left your bedroom and entered the living area, you were instantly knocked back by the pungent smell of stale liquor and testosterone. The first thing you noticed was Cloud sprawled out across the sofa, sound asleep. While Zack on the other hand was slovenly passed out on the floor, still wearing the same clothes as the night before. You stepped over him, giving him a deliberate kick with the edge of your foot. He gave a groggy annoyed grunt before stirring and eventually coming to his senses. His hair on a normal day would appear vastly untamed, but in this disorderly state it looked even wilder. As he sluggishly sat upright, he used the the back of his hand to shield his eyes from the morning light filtering in through the window.

“Looks like you two had a good night! Don’t you have a session with Angeal this morning Zack?”

“Oh crap! I totally forgot! Angeal is gonna outright kill me! Either that or I’ll have to sit through one of his hour long lectures on duty and honour.”

“You had best get moving then!”

He drowsily pushed himself up off the floor and practically dived into the bathroom ahead of you.

“Hey! I was just about to go in there! You had better not be long!”

As predicted, he was in there for an agonisingly lengthy amount of time. Your perseverance was admirable, as you drummed your fingers calmly against the arm of the sofa. However, time was moving on and you would rather not have to deal with an ill-tempered Sephiroth. Impatience got the better of you as you began striking out at the bathroom door. The persistent banging and exasperated shouting eventually woke Cloud up from his deep alcohol fuelled slumber.

“Is it always this noisy here? Urgh… I am never going drinking with Zack again!”

You turned around to acknowledge him. The way his blonde locks were swept scruffily across his face and protruded from his head couldn’t help but remind you of an adorable little chocobo chick.

“Morning Cloud! I’m sorry to disturb your sleep but Zack is taking his sweet time in the bathroom, and I desperately need to get to my training session!”

You went back to your raging at the door in hopes that it might urge him to hurry.

“Uh hey (Y/N), can I ask you something?”

You stopped for a moment, wondering what the young boy was contemplating.

“Uhh sure. Ask away!”

He looked up at you with those big, baby blue eyes, emanating a child-like innocence and purity you wish you still had.

“What’s it like working with Sephiroth, and having him train you?”

“Well...”

The instant response that crossed your mind was; nightmarish, soul destroying, stressful and altogether insufferable. What you desperately wanted to tell him was that the guy was a smug, arrogant jerk who took pleasure in relentlessly teasing and belittling you. Instead you thought it best not to crush the poor boy’s dreams of his hero. It was blatantly obvious how much he idolised the man; probably being the sole reason he joined Shinra in the first place. Instead you settled on a much calmer, reassuring reply.

“It’s hard work, and on many occasions he’s pushed me way past my limit, but in the end... it’s incredibly rewarding! I feel so honoured that I get to work and train alongside him.”

His eyes widened and twinkled as if he were inspired and motivated by your answer.

“You’re so lucky! I just hope that one day I’ll get to be in your position too!”

“Well keep working hard and I’ve no doubt you’ll make SOLDIER.”

“Thanks (Y/N). I’ll keep that in mind.”

As if on cue, Zack finally left the bathroom.

“Took you long enough!”

* * *

You were half an hour late getting down to the training room. As usual, Sephiroth was already there, patiently waiting. You held your breath as you walked into the room, anticipating the expected string of stern lecturing. He pushed himself from the wall that he had been led against and walked towards you conveying a fierce stone cold glare.

“Your tardiness does you no favours.”

“Yeah, well you try being roommates with Zack Fair! Then we’ll see how punctual you are!”

He raised an eyebrow and eyed you up and down while giving you a scrutinisingly condescending look.

“Your top is inside out.”

Unfortunately, he was right. You looked down and noticed the tag was hanging annoyingly on the outside of your high necked tank top. Trust him to blatantly point out another of your mistakes! If that wasn’t bad enough, you then realised in that moment that your knickers were awkwardly on backwards as well!

“Perhaps I did it deliberately! Maybe I thought it looked better this way!”

He didn't give you a response, completely disregarding your excuses. In a methodical manner, he summoned Masamune within his grasp and held the intimidating blade up towards you.

“Ready your weapon.”

You retrieved your sword and stood in a readied stance a few metres away from him. You took a deep breath and felt the tension build as you anxiously readjusted your grip upon the hilt. Initially you mirrored his movements, searching for the advantage. As always, you were the one to boldly make the first move. In a futile attempt, you slashed your sword towards him which he blocked effortlessly. You stumbled backwards while somehow managing to keep your balance.

“Pathetic!”

His words were deliberately cruel to antagonise and provoke. In response you siphoned your anger into the next move, spinning round and sweeping your sword in an arc towards him. He quickly took a step back, proficiently dodging the blow. He thrust his sword towards you in retaliation, exploiting your fault. You moved at the critical moment, narrowly avoiding his attack.

“Hopeless! You’re leaving yourself completely open!”

As the fight continued, his movements become more intense and aggressive. He was unbelievably quick, making his actions almost impossible to anticipate. You charged towards him performing a fluid sequence of attacks, and during the final blow your blades locked. You used all of your strength and might as both swords caressed; the intense friction of metal against metal causing sparks to fly. Simultaneously you locked eyes with one another, causing your heart to pound rapidly and your adrenaline to surge. The force became too overwhelming, eventually pushing you back. You regained your footing while maintaining your guard and swiftly backed away to assess the situation.

This time he attacked you first, lunging in and raising his sword above his head. His silvery tresses streamed out from behind him as he glided towards you, rapidly shortening the distance. A shimmer of light reflected off the edge of his blade, distracting and blinding you for a split second. You brought your weapon up to meet his, however he feints his attack, changing the direction of not only the sword but his body in tandem. He turned around and using the hilt of Masamune bluntly forced it into your rib cage. You clutched at your bruised chest and bent over desperately trying to catch your breath.

“Is that the best you can do? ... Honestly, are you even trying?!”

He was deliberately being overly critical and petulant; his voice a forcefully stern but sultry bark.

“I am trying! You’re just ridiculously strong and you’re not giving me a chance!” (And your knickers were uncomfortably the wrong way round, which gave you a major disadvantage!)

“Your enemies won’t give you a chance! If this was a real fight, you’d be dead!”

You lashed out at him, but again to no avail. Your moves being too predictable for the likes of him.

“Do you know what happens when a bird is learning to fly?”

You stopped in your tracks utterly confused yet somehow intrigued by his sudden nonsensical question.

“The mother will push it out of the nest... and either it is strong enough to fly or it will fall. I wonder... if I were to push you, would you fly or would you fall?”

With that he strongly knocked you down to the floor. Losing your grip on your sword, it hit the ground with a loud clatter. He peered down at you with a smugness and pride that made your blood boil.

“Little bird, you are completely helpless. You might as well concede defeat!”

That was it! Within that moment you snapped! You pushed yourself up off the floor and picked up your weapon. Channeling every ounce of anger and frustration into your next swing, you swiftly lunged towards him like lightning. Your blade clashed with his forcefully. He had provoked you to the point that you were now blinded and consumed by your temper. Out of spite, you recklessly used a fire materia to gain the upper hand. You cast fira in hopes of knocking him down off of his high and mighty perch. For the first time, he stumbled not expecting you to use any form of magic. Taking advantage of his disoriented state you managed to throw yourself onto him, pinning him down to the floor. You rejoiced at the fact that you had finally defeated the smug bastard as you angled your sword up to his throat. Your face inches away from his own as you both held an intense gaze.

“Ha! Now who’s helpless!”

However, your triumphant victory fanfare was cut short as a searing pain surged through your entire body. Your hand clutched at your upper thigh; the main source of the pain. Blood began to spill and pool onto the floor. In your recklessness, you had allowed the edge of his blade to slice through the side of your leg. Blinded by the sheer agony, you rolled off of him grasping at your upper leg.

A look of genuine concern unveiled upon Sephiroth’s face. His eyes widened in shock at the realisation of what had just happened. He crouched down by your side to eagerly attend to your wound and inspect the damage. He quickly ripped down the side of your trousers to reveal a deep cut that stretched the full length of your thigh. By using a cure materia he managed to ease the pain slightly for a moment but still left you with an intense, agonising ache.

“Hold still. This should help to take the edge off, but you’ll still need medical attention to seal the wound.”

He ripped the edge of his jacket and used the toughened material to bind and apply pressure to the laceration.

“We need to stop the bleeding... I’m taking you to the science department!”

“No I’m fine! It’s just a scrape... I’ll just put a plaster on it and walk it off.”

But in your head you knew that you would definitely be needing stitches (and lots of them). You stubbornly pushed yourself up off the floor and refusing to show weakness you stumbled forward in an attempt to walk. You bit down sharply on your bottom lip to subdue a shriek of pain. Luckily Sephiroth had held on to you, preventing you from falling flat on your face. He put one arm across your back and the other carefully beneath your legs lifting you up like a typical damsel in distress.

“Don’t be so foolish! You need medical attention!”

Never in your life would you expect him to express so much worry for you. It was a shame you couldn’t savour the moment however. Looking up at his grief stricken face, you began feeling extremely light headed from the amount of blood you had lost. Struggling to keep your eyes open, you slowly lost consciousness as he held you close within his arms.


End file.
